Nico, Volunteering And Propaganda Songs
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Nico has signed herself up to be a volunteer for her school's national day event. She didn't expect early arrivals, a pervert nestled in a virtual Pikachu and sunbathing with propaganda crafted in the form of songs as her background music though. Or Tic Tacs that went all soft due to the weather.


Hey guys. So this is a Love Live take on a school event that happened on Monday (8 August). Why am I doing this... Uh... Well, let's just say I ran out of ideas for a one-shot? Anyways, I don't own anything.

XXXXXX

"There's too many people on this bus, and it's only 6.30 in the morning!" Nico groaned as she boarded the bus, sitting at the very end of the bus. "Welp, time for some gaming! The freaking event ends today..."

Nico continuously played her mobile game, her eyes trained on the screen as her fingers flew above the screen dexterously. She was no pro but she can full combo 90 percent of the expert songs in the game. Newbies and non-players were constantly amazed at how fast her fingers went, some even remarked that she was a demon. If only they saw the real experts, _they_ were real demons.

"Hm? Where am I now?" Nico was done with one of her many rounds and looked out of the window on her left, since the bus had stopped momentarily. "What the?! The hospital?! And the sky's starting to turn blue, have I been playing it for that long?!"

With a shrug, Nico continued to play her game. She even mustered her courage to play a song that she managed to avoid for the past nine days. Thankfully for her, while she did mess up the combo badly, she was still ranked first among the other participants. That gave her ego a small boost as she continued until she was satisfied with her global rank. When she looked up again, she was met with a squiggly shaped building.

"That was freaking fast. Maybe I should wait a while more to press the bell." Nico muttered to herself. Normally, Nico would have pressed the bell but as she was in an unfamiliar location, she didn't want the bus driver to make an unnecessary stop should she got the bus stop wrong. Before she could think any further, the bell chime sounded.

 _'God damn that bloody freaking asshole!'_ Nico swore internally as she hated it when other passengers pressed the bell before her. Or after she had pressed it.

Either way, she needed help.

XXXXXX

"What the shit?! The gate's freaking locked!" Nico rattled the metal gate, even going as far as to kick it. "Bloody freaking hell!"

"Hm, I guess we should go by the main gate." A teacher remarked, turning around to head to the main gate.

"..." Nico scowled as she followed the teacher, until they reached the main gate. Then she picked up speed and easily overtook the teacher. _'Bloody freaking hell, they want us to be here earlier but the gate's still freaking locked. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant.'_

"Hm?" Nico slowed down as she spotted two boys slightly in front of her, with one of them being Nico's friend. Nico decided to sneak up to her friend and surprise him when he noticed.

"Huh?" The boy turned around only to face Nico's shit-eating grin. "Woah! You gave me a heart attack!"

"That's the point." Nico smirked, going up to his side.

"Haha. It sucks that Pokemon GO uses a lot of battery. Can't bring a charger out too..."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"My parents took all five of them."

"Why do they need 'em?"

"No idea." The trio soon stopped at a wall. Labelled on it was directions that different people would need to go to. Nico, being a student volunteer, was supposed to turn right while her friend (and his friend) would go in the opposite direction.

"See ya." The boy said, going off with his friend. Nico turned to the right, and entered a brightly lit hall. In the hall, she was met with many people like her and some members from the student council. Nico uneasily walked towards where the other student volunteers were seated, with some of her friends and even her club captain being there.

"Oof. Okay, now I wait." Nico muttered to herself as she decided to eavesdrop on the conversations of others. One conversation in particular had grabbed her interest, and not in a good way.

"Hey, you think Chika will show up today?" On of the student council members asked two other members near him.

"Nah, she definitely won't. She's so irresponsible." The second one commented, smirking slightly.

"I know right? And always so clueless."

"For sure. You know how we always talk about something and she always go 'sorry but can someone explain that to me?' Like, is she so stupid?!"

"Gahahaha! And to think that she's also a class rep! Man, I bet her class is irritated with her!"

"I bet! You know how we always hold council discussions?"

"Yeah?"

"She _always_ wants to find another way to go about it. Like c'mon, just follow the rules woman!"

"You said it! Ahahahahaha!" The trio laughed, but Nico wasn't laughing. Heck, she was **extremely** pissed that those three were insulting her class's representative. Sure, she disliked the class rep even though she's supposed to (and vowed to) support her since she was the assistant class representative. That didn't mean that they could trample over Chika however they pleased, neither did it mean that Nico would agree with them. Not that she ever could, Chika was a bright, positive girl that tried her best to support everyone and there's nothing wrong with that no matter how much she disagreed with Chika.

 _'Her bright attitude was really just a mask to hide her cracked side... Chika, your best attribute is also your downfall.'_ Nico noted, also counting in the fact that Chika was absent from school for at least a week. Should she not appear on Thursday it would make two weeks, but who was counting other than her polar opposite? Nico really wanted to go up to the trio and give them a piece of her mind, but could she really go through it? She was weak, also choosing to avoid confrontation. However it was a school event, getting into trouble was highly detrimental to her conduct grade.

 _'Screw it, I should leave 'em alone. But they better shut the hell up about Chika. She has her own demons after all...'_

XXXXXX

Nico was currently preparing for bus duty, with three other volunteers. Two teachers were in charge of them, but both were hanging around as the duty only took place in 30 minutes time. Since they had time, they decided to roam around the area. Nico chose to go and by some candy to fill her growling stomach.

"How much is this?" Nico held up a pack of Tic Tacs and asked the stall owner, her wallet ready for payment.

"Two dollars." Was the owner's curt reply as she stared at Nico.

"Oooookay. Here, two dollars." Nico took out a two dollar note and left the store, her pack in her hand. _'Two dollars for this tiny pack?! I could buy six seaweed chicken pieces or at least a jumbo chicken stuffed bun in school with that amount of money! It's freaking daylight robbery!'_

"Hmph, whatever. Lemme pop one of those into my mouth..." Nico grumbled and opened the packed, shaking it onto her outstretched palm. Or at least, tried to. "What the heck?! Are these... _melted_?! Oh my god, whyyyy?!" Nico sobbed herself as she tried to open the packaging in order to open the lid which would then allow her to eat her candy.

Ten minutes later, she had successfully removed the packaging from the box and proceeded to open the lid, which was jammed tightly into the box.

 _'Is it worth it to throw away this damn thing...?!'_

XXXXXX

"Tch, now that was a waste of my time..." Nico mumbled under her breath as she tossed a soft Tic Tac into her mouth. After an agonising five minutes of removing the lid, she was able to enjoy her candy. Until it was half-empty where her fingers couldn't reach for another one. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Damn it..."

Nico then tried to hook the candy out of the box. It worked well until it was a quarter full, then she resorted to using the sides of the box to scrape the candy out of the box. It wasn't so bad, minus the part where the pressure ensured that the candies stuck on to the sides. Then came to the part where a few pieces of candy was left. Nico tried to scrape them out, but failed as the slope of compressed candy was making her life (and index finger) painful. Eventually, she tossed the box into a nearby bin and went into the restroom to wash her hands.

"It's not freaking worth it. Tch, should have gotten the spearmint Mentos. Could have freshened up my mouth..." Nico sighed as she washed her hands under the running water. After exiting and making her way to where she was supposed to assemble, she noticed one of the two teachers (who happened to be her form teacher) crunching on a Kit Kat. _'Looks like I'm not the only one here who relies on candy to survive the day.'_

"Where are the rest?" The teacher asked. Nico shrugged and sat down on a bench, idly glancing through her FaceBook feed with a reminder to wish her first friend in her second secondary school his birthday.

"I should message him some time in the afternoon..." Nico made a mental note to do so as she checked the time, the screen reading 8.25 am. "Huh, seems like one of them is back."

"Oh you're back, good. Where are the other two?" The teacher asked, with the girl shrugging. The teacher nodded and took out a roll of spearmint Mentos, opening the package and tossing one into his mouth.

"...!" Nico gasped as she watched her teacher ate the white candy, reminded of her decision to choose Tic Tacs over Mentos.

 _'I really should have chosen Mentos... At most they taste slightly funny when they're warm...'_

XXXXXX

"Oh god damn it! Where the hell is that class?!" Nico fumed as she paced around in circles, impatiently waiting for the class to show up. The class was supposed to board the bus with another class, but since they were late the second class couldn't board.

"Calm down already." The others replied exasperatedly, tired of attempting to calm Nico down.

"But they're already ten minutes late!" Nico snapped, jumping on the spot. If she puffed out her cheeks she would have looked like a kid that was refused a toy. It was also at this time that another two classes arrived. "Look, two other classes arrived!"

"And way ahead of schedule." One of the volunteers muttered as she went up to ask for their class. "Hey! These two are bound for the Ridges!"

"I'll bring them there..." Nico's form teacher sighed as he got up to lead the classes to the bus. "Those going to the Ridges, follow me!"

"Hey! How come they can go first?!" Students from the second class started to complain, they had been waiting far longer than the third and fourth classes, yet they couldn't board a bus to the mountains.

"Don't blame us, blame it on class 1621." Nico scowled as she stomped around the foyer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a class ambling towards her. "Hey! Which class are you guys from?!"

"1621." The teacher in charge of that class replied, his pace just as slow as his class.

"Well hurry up! You guys are 15 minutes late!" Upon hearing Nico's words, the class started to pick up the pace but was still too slow for Nico. "C'mon, hurry up! Move it!"

"Even if you ask them to move... who's gonna send them to the bus?" The volunteer asked, turning to face Nico.

"One of you can send them up. The bus is outside, make sure to take the red flag." The other teacher said, tossing one of the other three volunteers a red flag.

"Oh okay then. Guys! Please follow me!" The one who caught the red flag waved it, signalling the two classes to follow her.

"I'll follow her!" The fourth volunteer quickly followed her friend, leaving Nico and the other volunteer behind.

"Hey! Only one of you is needed to guide them!" Nico shouted, her words left ignored.

XXXXXX

"1703, please wait here." Nico said in a monotonous tone, glancing at the class in front of her. "Shut up, will ya?"

"You're not joining us?" A girl with blond hair asked, acting coy for some reason.

"No I'm not, Mari." Nico sighed, jamming her hands into her pockets. She signed up to be a volunteer _just_ to escape the walk.

"Heh, escaping mortal obligations aren't you?" A girl with black hair and a bun on her right commented.

"Well yeah, Yoshiko. I'm not becoming mosquito food during the walk." Nico replied, going over to a smiling girl with navy blue hair styled into a long ponytail. "Hey Kanan!"

"Hm? What is it Nico?" Kanan asked, still smiling.

"Remember to help me with class rep duties."

"Huh? What duties?" Nico facepalmed, did Kanan seriously forget what had Nico asked her to help out with last Thursday?

"Take care of the class and keep yourself contactable." Nico repeated, deciding to forgive Kanan. "You know I can't join you guys."

"Oh right. Right, so you'll call me when the teacher asks for our location?"

"Hm, yeah. Sucks that both me and Chika are down for duty."

"Chika's here?" Kanan asked, surprised that Chika was actually at the event.

"... No." Nico muttered, reminded of what the three student councillors had said about Chika. "But even if she was here, she's still down for duty."

"... Noted." Kanan grimaced, knowing of Chika's absence just as well as Nico did. "Hey guys, let's board the bus already!"

"Follow the one in the green shirt." Nico dismissed her own class, choosing to run up to the next class that was behind class 1703. "Hey, which class is this?"

"Irregardless which class that is, they're earlier than expected..." The remaining volunteer commented, leaning back on a wall. "That's my class!"

"Oh no, you're _not_ ditching me for your class!" Nico yelled back, folding her arms.

"It's the last class on the damn schedule!"

"You signed up for this, honour it!"

"I just wanted the free shirt!"

"... The hell."

XXXXXX

"Okay, time for some gaming!" Nico cheered as she quickly took out her phone to play the mobile game she had played on the bus. Easily, 30 minutes had passed and Nico was about to start a new round. Emphasis on the 'about'.

"Hey Nico, the first class is coming back from their trail." The teacher said, startling Nico.

"What?! I thought you said they'll be back somewhere around 10 am?!"

"I know, but they're ahead of their schedule..."

"It's freaking 9.30 in the morning."

"I know... Anyways, could you go lead the students back into the building? Oh and get the other three to help you out." Nico grumbled under her breath, standing up to find the other three. When she found them in the building's canteen, she was dismayed to find that the trio's food was untouched.

"Uh so we have to be on duty now... Yeah..."

"What?! But I just bought this soft-boiled egg!" The first volunteer protested. Nico took one look at mentioned egg and nearly gagged, the egg was mashed in such a way that it resembled yellow vomit. Nico preferred her soft-boiled eggs to be left un-mashed with generous helpings of pepper instead of soy sauce like what the volunteer was doing to her 'vomit'.

"And my egg still isn't ready!" The second volunteer continued, making Nico give up dragging all three of them along.

"Well, I could go with you..." The last volunteer offered, but was stopped by the second one.

"I need you to help me crack my eggs!"

 _'Woman, you can crack the freaking eggs yourself. Or at least get Tasha to help you. Ew, whatever. I don't want to retch in front of these three...'_ Nico thought to herself as she placated the second volunteer. "Never mind, I'll tell the teachers that you guys still need the break..."

"Really?! Thanks!" The three of them beamed, making Nico wonder if the last volunteer was actually sincere with her offer or not. With a sigh, Nico ran off to where she was assigned to.

She took seven minutes to find her way to the main gate due to her ability to suck so bad with directions.

XXXXXX

"I'm so freaking bored..." Nico moaned as she stood near the gate, her legs threatening to give way. She had been standing for at least half and hour and it was _killing_ her.

"Nicooooo! I did your duty like you asked!" Kanan shouted from the distance, with the class behind her.

"Great, now hurry up and cross the road." Nico glared at the class, signalling them to cross.

"Aww, thanks for helping us to watch out for cars~"

"Kanan, shut it."

"Okay okay~" Kanan patted Nico's head before leading the class up a staircase. Nico noticed Mari, who was at the back of the class, still strolling on the road.

"Mari! Get your ass up here! It's freaking dangerous do you know that?!" Nico yelled, somewhat worried for Mari's safety.

"Aww Nico, I didn't know you're worried 'bout me~!" Mari grinned, winking at Nico in the process.

"S-Shut up and catch up with 1703 already!" Nico turned away, monitoring the gate for any other classes coming back. After ten minutes, another class came back. All was well until a boy stopped in front of her, his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked after the boy continued to pursue her for at least two minutes.

"There's a Pikachu on you."

"Oh. Where?" The boy pointed to Nico's lower regions, trying to get a steady shot of the Pokemon. "Uh huh... So... the left thigh?"

"No."

"Right?"

"Nope."

"Then where?!"

"There." The boy pointed to Nico's nether regions, a slight flush appearing on Nico's pale face.

 _'T-This Pikachu is a FREAKING pervert!'_

XXXXXX

"Are they all back yet...?" Nico mumbled to herself as she played another round of the game.

"Hey, we're the last class." One of the students from the returning class said, passing by Nico. Nico had just completed her game and noticed many teachers behind that particular class.

"Alrighty, go up that stairs." Nico stuffed her phone into her pocket, greeting the teachers as they passed by her.

"You can take a break now, that's the last class." One of the teachers, the dean for her level informed Nico. She noticed the teacher snickering at something, presumably her.

"Is... there something wrong Sugaku-sensei...?"

"Oh no, seeing you so engrossed with your phone reminded me of what happened just now during the walk." The teacher explained, his chuckles still not dying down.

"Okay...?" Nico didn't know what to make out of that sentence, was it supposed to be funny?

"Yeah so this guy was trying to catch a Pokemon... and the hand holding the phone suddenly loosened its grip and the phone was thrown on to the road!"

"That's... bad." Nico fumbled out, she was never good with dealing conversations.

"Yeah, so one of us had to go retrieve it. Before we did, a bicycle ran over the phone. So the phone has a cracked screen!" Nico figured that if the teacher wasn't a teacher, he would probably roar with laughter instead of just chuckling.

"Yikes." Nico resisted the urge to even smile, she was known for being straight-laced and crude. Not that those two connotations went together. Nico then slowly made her way back to the field, where all of the students were supposed to gather.

"All student volunteers, you can now join back your class. Thank you for your efforts in making today's event a success!" An announcement was made by a teacher, the exact one Nico didn't know. Nico made her way to the back of the gathered students, trying to join her class.

"Oh what the hell! Where the heck are they?!" Nico groaned in frustration as she searched the sea of red and white for her class. "God freaking damn it!"

"Huh? Why are you behind us?" Another one of Nico's friends asked after noticing Nico standing behind their class.

"For 15 minutes, I've been searching for my class. I can't freaking find 'em, so I'm just gonna stay here in the damned shade until the singers are done with their propaganda songs." Nico mumbled, crossing her arms as she shielded her scarlet eyes from the glaring sunlight.

"Oh."

"Stand up! Stand up for Singapore!" The singers yelled into their microphones, making Nico scowl.

"I'm already bloody standing up, why the hell should I stand up for Singapore?! I say, we should _sit down_ for Nico's freaking aching thighs here!" Nico yelled back, her words obviously going ignored. Nico fumed as she stood under the sunlight, her sleeves rolled up so as to avoid her arms from being tanned halfway. She then proceeded to pace around the field (still underneath the scorching sun, stupid Nico) until the event was over. Then she gotten herself worked up as she couldn't find the exit of the building, the anger still boiling away as she furiously waited for a bus that was extremely crowded, making her even more irritated.

Nico seriously needed help with her anger management issues, there was no way that she should have mini explosions just because of minor irritations in her daily life.

XXXXXX

And I'm done with the story meant to keep my fingers occupied. I wonder why do I always type out my personal life whenever I'm out of ideas but have the urge to write something...? Oh well, I'll explain some things below...

Nico: That's me, your boring, sarcastic, foul-mouthed brat. 'Nico' here is also a main in 'Three Days With Smiggle' and 'Fifteen Situations To Smile Through'. For my fragile ego's sake, **don't** read those two. And yes, I have problems controlling my anger. I believe that my outbursts are justified though.

Mountains and the Ridges: They're just places in Singapore. There's no mountains here though, only hills. The Ridges is just a shortened form used to call the actual place, since we were getting more busy...

Chika: Originally I wanted to use Kotori to represent my class rep (as Kotori looks like the type to have her personal problems that she doesn't really share with others). But I realised that since I used Kotori in the previous two stories, I can't exactly bring her back here as they can't actually represent two different people. The class rep is a positive person in real life, who's earnest and altruistic attitude makes her vulnerable to badmouthing. Somehow similar to Chika huh? (Also the one that's represented by Kotori previously is a senior at my school, so that's a no go)

Mari: The classmate being represented is also of mixed blood. I think that Nico and Mari would hate each other if they ever meet, which is kinda what my relationship with that classmate is like. Probably.

Kanan: The classmate that I asked to sub my duties is reliable, just like Kanan. I actually wanted Kanan to represent the class rep (as Kanan has her own problems) and Chika to represent my reliable classmate. However, Chika isn't reliable in the slightest. Just that she has the ability to put her mind to something if she wants to. So Kanan is a better choice, unlike Riko and You who have their unreliable moments. (And she doesn't have a catchphrase like You does...)

Yoshiko: I think Nico and Yoshiko would probably get along. Just like how my relationship is like with her. Too bad my friend doesn't have delusions like Yoshiko, then she'll be a perfect fit for Yoshiko's character...

Tasha: The 'name' given to the first volunteer.

Conversation between the three student councillors: They were talking shit about 'Chika' and it really made me mad. I already knew that she'll get herself implicated by people that disliked her but seriously, why would anyone hate someone who's filled with positive energy? You'll definitely want to hang out with the sun than with a black hole, right?

Pikachu: It was really on me, as unbelievable as that sounded. Every time I moved, that Pikachu will follow. And it was just a coincidence that it was bouncing around my... nether regions.

Cracked phone: Unfortunately, it did happen. I still don't understand the hype for it, neither do I understand how the heck did the phone slip out of that guy's hand if he was holding on to it... unless he had a loose grip on it...

Propaganda songs: Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my country. But when the national songs are played every August, at every single location and even through radios, my country's government is trying to tell us something. I'm not starting a rebellion against my country, just that they most likely have a motive of playing them with such fervour. (Okay and maybe I perceive them as propaganda due to my history teacher who is also my form teacher)

With that, that's the end of my one-shot featuring my lack of ideas. Also, I just realised that my life sucks.


End file.
